1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure for optical fiber splice connectors and, in particular, to a new and improved closure for optical fiber splice connectors suitable for burying in the ground and protecting the splice from moisture, electrical arcing and mechanical damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waterproof optical fiber cable for use in a communications system may include one or more optical fibers surrounded by a buffer material which is generally surrounded by a sheath and an outer waterproof insulated jacket. Fiber optic connectors, for example of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,111 are employed for connecting ends of individual fibers in a first cable with ends of individual fibers in a second cable for forming a splice when it is necessary to join cable segments together to form for example a telephone cable. Since integrity of the cable is breached at the end exposing the fibers for forming the splice, it is desirable to provide some type of electrical insulation and mechanical protection for the splices and cable ends. The provision of a protective closure is particularly desirable when the cables are buried underground.
The service wire splice enclosure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,374 for conventional electrical cables used in telecommunication systems is in wide spread use for protecting splices in cables buried underground. However, a suitable splice enclosure for an optical fiber splice, offering the advantages of the service wire splice enclosure disclosed in Pat. No. 4,337,374, has not been developed.